Party in Gamers
by Citrus Solution
Summary: DO NOT leave Gamers employees in the store alone. You'll come back to complete chaos.
1. We've lost Usada!

"Party in Gamers"  
by Citrus Solution  
  
The manager of Gamers soon learned that you should never ever leave crazed employees alone in the store on a day off.  
  
"Let's dance in front of the store window where everyone can see us and we can get attention, nyo!" Dejiko said, then pranced over to the window and started dancing on the merchandise. Puchiko, obviously the only one who actually took things into consideration, had to ask.  
"Puchiko thought you wanted to be a star, not someone who can only get attention by acting foolish inside your workplace, nyu..."  
"That's Dejiko for you," Rabi en Rose muttered, then went off to dust random objects.  
Dejiko was laughing maniacally until someone threw a microwave through the window, knocking her out. Her last words before fainting were "I am a little popcorn kernel..." Puchiko scoffed and shuffled off holding Hokke-Mirin, who, for some ridiculous reason the author came up with, had a delirious look on its face.  
Gema bobbed out of the employees only room, took one look at Dejiko, and rolled his eyes. In an "I don't have time for this" sort of way, he went right back in and didn't return.  
  
While Dejiko was still passed out and Gema still refused to come out, Rabi en Rose sighed. She only had one choice; to become completely insane herself (but just because Citrus told her to). She drank a few sodas, and then... lost it.  
She performed her Bunnycopter technique and began to fly around the room, knocking things off the shelves while cackling and screaming in that annoying voice of hers. Puchiko poked her head out from one of the other rooms, and sighed.  
"We've lost Usada, nyu. Over to the dark side of insanity she's gone."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Will Puchiko survive in the midst of all these rabid people? Will Dejiko the Little Popcorn Kernel come alive again, and will she give up her dreams of stardom to live in this completely sanity-impaired state of mind? Will Gema be stuck in that employees only place forever? Find out in the next chapter of "Party in Gamers"! 


	2. The Inside

"Party in Gamers"  
by Citrus Solution  
  
Last time on "Party in Gamers," Dejiko was knocked out by a microwave, Rabi en Rose had just a little too many caffeinated beverages, and Puchiko was the only one left with her sanity intact. Will she get to Gema in time?!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Puchiko banged on the door of the employees only room. "It's urgent, nyu."  
When she received no reply, she huffed and puffed as if about to throw a tantrum, but she was actually just trying to imitate the Big Bad Wolf and was doing a bad job of it.  
When Gema finally answered the door, she was expecting him to shout "NOT ON THE HAIRS OF MY CHINNY-CHIN-CHIN!" But when he didn't, and Puchiko realized that he didn't have a chin, she sighed.   
"Are you all right, gema?" he asked her with a worried look on his face. Puchiko groaned.  
"We should stay in here, nyu." she advised. "We don't want to lose our minds." She shuddered and made a quiet "-nyu."  
"You must come in, come in, gema!" Gema ushered her inside with a warning of, "It's nonsane on the outside." With that, he closed the door behind them.  
  
An hour later Dejiko awoke to find Puchiko and Gema out of sight and Rabi en Rose lying half-dead on various store items. She glanced off to her side and saw... the killer microwave.  
"I REMEMBER EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED NOW, NYO!" she screamed, causing Rabi en Rose to wake up. Once Dejiko noticed this, she jumped on her.  
"USADA! Let's join forces to exterminate all microwaves, nyo! And... SANITY nyo nyo!"  
Rabi en Rose nodded. The two high-fived and set to work.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Will Gema and Puchiko be safe on The Inside? Or will Dejiko and Rabi en Rose tear it down? Find out on -- hey, is that cheese?! -runs after it- 


	3. Oh no! An invasion from The Outside!

"Party in Gamers"  
by Citrus Solution  
  
Last time on "Party in Gamers," Puchiko found a place to hide with Gema. However, Dejiko and Rabi en Rose have teamed up -- one time event only, see it now or see it never o_O; -- to stop microwaves and sanity. How will the two sane-minded... um... thingies make it?!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
After a brief ritual of setting fire to a flowery red bowler hat, Rabi en Rose and Dejiko sat down to discuss plans. After all, every insane organization needs plans.  
"So... how will we start?" Rabi en Rose asked.  
"First we get the cheese, then we find Gingy and tell everyone that we stole Walmart's newest associate nyo. He'll be useful for a while and then if we're hungry we can eat him nyo, I get the bigger half--" But just then, Hokke-Mirin scurried out and knocked Dejiko over. With an especially loud squeak, she toppled to the ground. Rabi en Rose stared at the delirious look on its face.  
"...what's with you? For belonging to Puchiko, you look as if you've lost it. That's odd." She prodded the calico and it hissed and screamed loudly. Rabi en Rose whipped her finger away. "Geez, sorry. I didn't know you'd go nuts if I touched you." She brushed off her dress. "So...?"  
But Hokke-Mirin just ignored her and continued to jump about Dejiko's motionless body. She must've been being dramatic again because after a while she got up and swatted it away. "What do you want, nyo?" she said in an annoyed tone of voice. It pointed to the employee's only room, and suddenly, Dejiko understood.  
"That's IT!"  
  
After explaining the whole situation to Rabi en Rose, Dejiko concluded, "Hokke-Mirin will be staying with us nyo. It's very useful." And then she added, "Just like Gingy nyo."  
"Wait... we're not eating Hokke-Mirin, are we?" Rabi en Rose asked, sweatdropping. Dejiko smacked her.  
"NO! I meant that it's USEFUL like Gingy, not TASTY like Gingy nyo!"  
"Oh. Got it." Rabi en Rose brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face. "But I still don't get what it told you that got you so riled up. Out with it."  
Dejiko cackled evilly. "Hokke-Mirin knows where Puchiko is hiding, nyo."  
Rabi en Rose jumped up. "YOU'RE KIDDING! WHERE?!" So, the little catgirl answered.  
"The employees only room, nyo."  
  
The Inside was a dull and boring place, but of course that didn't affect people who had their sanity. Puchiko sipped tea while Gema made riceballs.  
"Where is Hokke-Mirin nyu?" Puchiko questioned, glancing over at Gema, who shrugged. "Hm. Gone all day long, nyu. Puchiko worries."  
All of a sudden, Dejiko and Rabi en Rose kicked open the door. Dejiko's leg was rather short, so it made no contact with the door at all. It was just there for extra effect.  
"BADABABABA!" they sang in unison. "I'M LOVIN' IT!"  
Puchiko and Gema stared, while Rabi en Rose fretfully kicked Dejiko, muttering about it being the wrong song. They whispered back and forth for a few minutes, then finally, they resumed evilness.  
"IT'S ALL INSIDE!" They turned sideways, threw their left arms out, and smiled. Then they went back looking evil-like. Gema made went back to making coffee while muttering "Perfect entrance for so-called 'stars,' eh, gema?"  
Puchiko yawned. "What are you doing here, nyu?"  
Dejiko grinned. "Your little Hokke-Mirin lead us here. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR NORMALITY NYO!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Gasp! How will Puchiko and Gema escape? Will Dejiko and Rabi en Rose REALLY conquer the Earth? HOW DID HOKKE-MIRIN GET THAT LOOK PLASTERED ON ITS FACE, ANYWAY?! ...wait. I did that. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSANELY COMPELLING INSTALLMENT OF "PARTY IN GAMERS"! 


	4. Gingy and the Dairy Fairy are recruited!...

"Party in Gamers"  
by Citrus Solution  
  
Last time on "Party in Gamers," Dejiko and Rabi en Rose invaded The Inside while singing commercial quotes. Now how will the sanity retaliate? With song lyrics, of course! _________________________________________  
  
Puchiko glanced past Dejiko and Rabi en Rose into the store, and gasped. It was littered with fallen, and some broken, merchandise.  
"You paved paradise and put in a parking lot, nyu!" she shouted, horrified.  
"Oooooooooooh ba-ba-ba!" Gema said from somewhere in the back of the room. Everyone turned to stare at him. He blushed.  
"F-forgive me, gema," he muttered, looking down. "My sanity was contaminated."  
Puchiko went back to glaring at Dejiko, Rabi en Rose, and her poor, possessed Hokke-Mirin. "Before another second clicks away, one of us will die, nyu." Dejiko blinked.  
"What, d'you mean the next time Citrus clicks her mouse, we're all gonna die, nyo?"  
Rabi en Rose screamed.  
"WE'RE DOOMED!" She ran around frantically. "CITRUS! PLEASE! STEP AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTER!"  
Just then, Gingy rode in on his toy car thing of doom. Looking up at Dejiko, Rabi en Rose, Puchiko, and Gema, he exclaimed, "I love those kids! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", flipping into the air and hitting Gema in the face. Dejiko hurriedly grabbed Gingy, then waved him around in the air, grinning devilishly.  
"You'll never beat us nyo! We have GINGY on our side nyo!"  
Gema cried out, "PUCHIKO! FIRE THE TEA MISSLES, GEMA!" Puchiko, a terrified expression on her face, shook her head violently.  
"No! We can't, nyu!"  
"Then get the sanitizer, gema! AND HURRYYYYYYY!"  
While Puchiko hurried off to retrieve the waterless hand-sanitizer, Rabi en Rose snapped and the Dairy Fairy emerged from a rather large void in the sky. Once it had moved its fat behind out and the hole closed, she crossed her arms triumphantly. "We have already won! SURRENDER!" _________________________________________  
  
Will Puchiko return in time? Will Citrus accidentally kill her own characters (curse that mouse...)? Why does Citrus have an odd obsession with the Dairy Fairy? Will the Sailor Moon wand be incorporated into this fanfiction at all? Find out *most* of these answers in the next chapter! 


End file.
